


Rest of My Life

by fragmentsxo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: Oliver has his doubts on whether or not Barry is sure he wants to marry him.





	Rest of My Life

2 AM.

Oliver watched the electronic clock as the colon between the two and the two zeroes blinked every second. He usually found himself awake at this time, thinking about life and staring at his boyfriend, Barry as he peacefully slept. The covers had been pulled up all the way to Barry's shoulders and his head was buried in the various pillows. Oliver smiled at the drool that had escaped Barry's mouth and dribbled onto the pillow underneath his head. 

As Oliver continued to look at his boyfriend, he was reminded of the ring that had found a new place on his finger. So many things were symbolized by this piece of jewelry. Barry was now his fiancé. They were now engaged. To be wed. Barry was going to be his husband.

When Barry had proposed to him the day before, four hours ago to be exact, Oliver had been in complete, utter shock. They had made dinner together as usual, and after dinner, they had watched a movie together. It was after they had watched Split when Barry proposed. Maybe Split wasn't the best movie to be followed up by a proposal, but the moment was perfect to Oliver. The movie had just ended, and Barry had been staring at Oliver as if he wanted to say something.

"What?" the older man asked. 

"Nothing," Barry replied. 

He nuzzled his head a little in Oliver's lap and was quiet for a second before he went on to say, "I love you." 

Oliver made looked into green eyes that stared back into his blue ones, "I know, I love you, too."  

He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Barry's forehead. 

"You remember our first date? After we defeated the dominators? When we sat at the bar, drinking beers and remembering old times? That was the best moment of my life. It was also when I knew I was in love with you. I've been in love before, but with you, the feeling's just different. Stronger, maybe."

Oliver chuckled as Barry smiled and shuffled for something in his pocket. 

"And honestly," he pulled out a tiny box, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He handed the box to Oliver who took it gingerly. Oliver's eyes widened at the ring that rested elegantly inside of the box. It was a simple silver band, but it meant the world to Oliver. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Oliver looked back and forth between the ring and the goofy smile on Barry's face he loved so much, before responding, "Of course."

He stared at the ring in the dark room, many thoughts flooding his mind. Did Barry really want to spend the rest of his life with him? Oliver was broken and Barry was so put-together. He was darkness, but Barry was light? Was he sure about this? He knew he loved Barry, but would be good enough for him?

Barry shuffled slightly, "Ollie?" 

"Hey," Oliver greeted, his hand lightly grazing up and down Barry's back. 

Barry smiled at his fiancé before his demeanor switched to a more concerned look, as he noticed something was bothering Oliver. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, scooting closer to Oliver. 

"It's just—are you sure, Barry?" 

Barry's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure about us? Are you sure I'm the man you want to marry?" Oliver let out a shaky breath. 

The archer continued to graze his hand up and down Barry's back before stopping to rest his hand protectively around the beautiful sea-green eyed boy's waist.

"Marriage is a serious thing, okay? I just want to make sure you're sure about this. That I'm the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Barry chuckled slightly. 

"Ollie," he cupped Oliver's face with both hands, "I love you and I want to marry you, okay?"

Oliver shut his eyes, taking in the feeling of Barry's comforting hands cupping the sides of his face.

"And you can tell me that you're broken, or that you're darkness, or whatever. But it's not gonna change how I feel about you. Or the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he kissed Oliver on the cheek softly. 

Oliver opened his eyes to find Barry smiling at him. He chuckled at the thought of Barry practically reading his mind.

"I love you," Oliver said, planting a kiss onto Barry's lips. 

Barry kissed back gently before pulling back and replying, "I love you, too."

The scarlet speedster then rested his head comfortably on Oliver's chest, falling back asleep. Oliver kissed Barry on the forehead one more time before falling back asleep as well. 


End file.
